The Initiation of Jessica Hamby
by Ficalicious
Summary: Jessica Hamby receives her initiation into the vampire hierarchy of Louisiana. Has this baby vamp bitten off more than she can chew? Jessica/Bill, Eric/Jessica, Eric/Pam, Bill/Pam, Eric/Bill, Eric/Pam/Bill/Jessica. Rated M for sMut!


**The Initiation of Jessica Hamby into the Vampire Hierarchy of Louisiana**

**Bill's protégé is causing all sorts of trouble. And Bill is at a loss as to what to do. What better than to seek advice from someone older and wiser? But can Eric, with the help of the ever delightful Pam, help Bill to teach Jessica the ways of Vampire families?**

**Bill/Eric/Jessica/Pam fic. NC 17. **

"Bill Compton." Eric smiled, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out across the desk. "What can I do for you this fine evening?"

Bill stepped cautiously through the office door, his own lips quirking into a perplexed smile at Eric's uncommonly jovial tone.

"I require your assistance." Bill spoke, preparing himself for the usual power play that was mandatory whenever Eric was involved.

Despite a slight flicker behind Eric's cerulean eyes the Viking did not move. His smile remained intact, his body relaxed. Bill drew an unneeded breath.

"Trouble in Bon Temps?" Eric asked playfully, giving a pen a twirl on his long fingers.

"No," Bill shook his head.

"The little lady giving you trouble?" Bill ignored the barb directed at Sookie.

"No."

"Then what, dear Mr Compton, could have brought you all the way down here to swallow your pride and ask me for my assistance?" Eric leant back even further, his chair dangerously close to toppling over.

Bill was not fooled by the nonchalant tone Eric was using. He knew that at any moment the blonde could strike with lightning precision. Eric smirked, guessing what Bill was thinking. He allowed his fangs to distend, just slightly, enough to keep Bill on edge.

"Well, Bill? Shall we sit here all night while I try to guess or can you help to alleviate this dilemma?"

Before Bill could respond they heard a loud, whining voice in the hall.

_"Why _do _I _have to be here? Y'all never let me listen to your stupid meetings and Bill wont let me eat anyone. I wanna go to that strip bar down the road."

Bill closed his eyes in exasperation. They heard a bored voice chastising Jessica.

"Listen Cupcake. They would eat _you_ up. As delightful as that sounds, I simply cant find the energy to come and rescue your delectable ass from some beefed up, steroid laden Neanderthals. So do me a favour and shut your rosy mouth."

They heard Jessica's growl of annoyance, followed closely by Pam's exasperated sigh.

"Pam." Eric said quietly, calling for his Childe. Pam crossed the threshold immediately, her hand in an iron grip around Jessica's arm.

"I found this out in the car park," Pam said idly. She cast an appraising look over Bill. "I believe she is yours," she smirked.

Bill glared at both the blonde and the red head. It was clear he was at a loss for words.

"Jessica," Eric smiled, his good mood still firmly intact. He gladly took pleasure in Bill's frustration, and as annoying as Jessica was, she certainly did have a knack for riling old Compton up.

Jessica's blue eyes lit up when she noticed Eric.

"Hello," she purred, her sultry tone losing its sass when she stumbled in her obscenely high heels. Regaining her composure she strutted over the Viking. Eric's smile remained intact, his eyes following the baby vampire's awkward moves.

"Have you been giving Bill trouble then, Jessica?" He asked, smiling as a father would at his obstinate child. Jessica pouted.

"He wont let me have any fun," she whined. Eric cocked an eyebrow at Bill.

"What sort of fun are you after, then, a nice girl like you?" He teased, flashing her a sexy smile that, had she not been dead, would have caused her pale flesh to redden.

"I don't know," she flirted, giving Eric, and then Pam, a glance. "What fun do y'all suggest I ought to have?" She perched on the edge of Eric's desk, legs crossed seductively. Eric had to give her credit; she learnt fast.

"Jessica!" Bill scolded. He made a move to grab the girl.

"Wait," Eric's calm voice stopped Bill in his tracks. Bill cast an exasperated look at the older vampire. "You are asking for us to show you our "fun", girl?" He levelled his icy gaze on Jessica. There was a long silence; Bill tense; Pam leaning casually on the door frame; Eric sitting forward his chair, his elbows resting on his knees. Jessica ducked her head, a million thoughts buzzing through her mind. After a moment she peered out from under her lashes, her eyes locked on Eric. Her tiny nod was barely perceptible, yet it spoke volumes to the vampires in the room.

Pam's eyes lit up, her fangs extending rapidly. Eric sat up and back, his hands resting behind his head, a pleased smile on his lips. Bill frowned, moving quickly towards Jessica.

"Well, well, Bill. You're Childe seems to be outgrowing your quiet town life." He smirked.

"No," Bill growled. "Jessica, you do not understand what you are saying. You must come with me now." He made to grab her arm and remove her from the room.

"Bill," Eric cautioned. "She has made her choice."

"No." Bill insisted. "She does not know what it means."

"It is her choice to make."

"I am her Maker. I say she comes with me now." Again, Bill grabbed Jessica.

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this?" Jessica yanked her arm from Bill's grip.

"No!"

"Yes."

"Not any more."

Bill glared first at Eric and then at Pam, who had a salacious grin on her face and was advancing on Jessica like a hungry wolf.

"Jessica," Eric started, standing to his full height. "Come here." He reached out his hand to her. Jessica gave Bill a petulant glare before reaching and taking Eric's proffered hand.

The blond vampire pulled her to him, his hand coming to rest on her lower back, their bodies flush. Jessica gasped. Her eyes were wide as she gazed up at Eric.

"Do you want us to show you?" He asked again, maintaining her gaze, his hands trailing sensuous patterns across her flesh.

"Jessica," Bill tried, vainly hoping to stop what he knew was going to happen.

Jessica looked at Bill as though she no longer recognised him. She seemed to be considering her options.

"I want to know. I want y'all to show me." She managed, bravely. Eric nodded, and then cast a look at Pam.

Pam was at his side in a second. Eric nodded towards the girl. Pam grinned, her fangs gleaming in the light cast from the desk lamp. She moved to Jessica and started unlacing her corset. Jessica jerked in surprise.

"Now, now, Petal." She chided. "We all get to have fun here." She licked her fangs.

Jessica's corset top fell to the floor and the girl unconsciously raised her arms to cover her nudity.

"Tut, tut." Pam grinned, moving to hold Jessica's arms.

Eric moved forward, then, and ran a finger across Jessica's lips, over her chin and down her neck. He stopped to caress a nipple before taking care of the buttons on her skirt. The clothes pooled on the floor and Jessica shuddered.

Pam took Jessica's lips in her own, forcing the girl to surrender to her kiss. Jessica quickly learnt the rhythms and movements that Pam was inciting and melted into the kiss.

Eric gave Bill a sly smile before running his hand down Jessica's pale stomach and delving into her glistening heat. His long fingers quickly found her clit and deftly worked her.

Jessica's moan was louder than her gasp of surprise. Inserting a long finger Eric was surprised to meet some resistance.

"You have not had her then?" He asked Bill, his surprise showing in his voice.

"What? No! Of course not." Bill tried to remove his eyes from the tableau in front of him. His vampire instincts were being aroused by the sex in the air. He tried to force his mind to think of Sookie, of what she would think of this. It didn't seem to be working.

"All the better for us then," Eric grinned. "A blank slate to work with. It has been some time since I have had _that _pleasure."

At that moment Jessica let out a loud moan. Eric looked down at her, as did Bill. Pam stood up, licking blood stained lips.

"Pam," Eric chided, trying to contain his amusement.

"I couldn't wait." Pam shrugged.

There was a small trickle of blood from Jessica's nipple before her vampire healing kicked in and closed the twin puncture marks.

"Indeed," Eric smiled. He turned his attention back to the trembling red head in front of him. Swiftly he lifted her and put her on his desk.

At lightning speed he pushed her back, spread her legs and buried his face between them, tasting her for himself.

Jessica's cry of pleasure was long and loud. Bill could not contain his groan of pleasure. Pam gave him a knowing smirk.

"Well, well. Cant help yourself can you?" She strolled towards him, removing her own clothes. Bill glanced at her, swallowing deeply. Pam reached out and caressed Bill's swollen member through his pants. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Pam leant forward and licked the droplet away.

"Mmmm." She purred, undoing Bill's pants and taking him in her hands. "I always wondered what you would look like without your clothes." She peeled his shirt away and pushed his pants down. Her gaze was that of an artist observing a masterpiece. "A big boy I see." She took him in her hand, caressing, working him until Bill could not bite back his moan. He grabbed her to him, his own hands caressing flesh, exploring, teasing.

Jessica cried out from the desk, her orgasm washing over her fast and furiously. Eric stood, leaning over her, licking his lips. He laughed as Jessica gasped for unneeded breath.

"None of that now," he whispered tantalisingly. "You are one of us. Act like it." He pushed her hair back from her face, his gesture almost caring.

Jessica immediately stopped breathing, her eyes still huge, her legs still spread. She looked into Eric's amused eyes. Thinking quickly she reached for his pants, opening them and slipping her hands inside. Eric's eyes widened, surprised by her daring move. Not even Pam would touch him unless given permission. He took Jessica's hands in his own.

"You have a lot to learn." He scolded, pushing her hands away before stripping himself bare. "Pam," he called.

Pam released Bill from her grasp. She turned and immediately went to Eric.

"Show her how it is done." He commanded.

Pam dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, immediately swallowing his impressive length down. Jessica moved to the floor the kneel beside Pam, her wide eyes taking everything in.

Eric had his head thrown back, eyes closed, enjoying Pam's skilled mouth. When he felt Jessica's unpractised hand cradle his balls his eyes opened to watch her fumbling movements.

"Go to your Maker, girl," he commanded, his voice steady, despite Pam's ministrations. Jessica rose and cautiously moved towards Bill. Her eyes showed her uncertainty. She wanted to please Eric, do his bidding, and yet she feared that Bill would reject her. Her eyes met Bill's. She was surprised by the passion she saw burning there.

She went to kneel, but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. He reached to the couch and pulled a pillow off, placing it on the floor before him. Jessica's smile was coquettish, almost bashful. She sank onto the soft pillow and gently took Bill in her hand. Despite her inexperience she was able to sense what he liked, what made him quiver and moan.

Taking him into her mouth she attempted to swallow him down, as she had witnessed Pam do to Eric. Instead of taking his girth easily into her throat she choked, having to pull back. Bill moaned at the loss of touch. He frowned as he heard Eric's chuckled from across the room. He placed a protective hand on Jessica's head, caressing her hair.

Eric pulled out of Pam's insistent mouth and walked towards Bill and Jessica.

"Like this," he murmured, sinking to his own knees before Bill.

Before Bill could be startled Eric had engulfed his erection in his mouth and was deep throating him with ease. Bill let out a long groan, unused to such precise pleasure.

Eric was careful of his fangs, making sure not to nick the skin of Bill's erection. Whilst vampires enjoyed blood play, a bite to the foreskin was never a welcome thing. He allowed Bill to thrust into his eager mouth, using his tongue to caress the underside of Bill's shaft. He used his right hand to cradle Bill's balls and his left crept around to play with Bill's puckered entrance.

Bill trembled. His eyes opened to see Eric's intent gaze locked on him. The blue eyes that greeted him held something in them. Triumph. Eric had won something here and Bill was powerless against him. He lifted his gaze to see Pam using her hands to pleasure Jessica.

Eric saw Bill's gaze shift and pulled away. He, too, turned to watch the two women.

Pam had pushed Jessica to the floor and was kneeling between her legs. Jessica's head was thrown back as Pam thrust three fingers into her dripping pussy. Eric licked his lips. Bill, as if led by an unknown force, moved the floor, pushing Pam aside. He put his mouth to Jessica, pleasuring her with his tongue. He could taste Eric there, and Pam. And he could taste Jessica, an untouched, sweet taste that he savoured. This was his. He had made her, and he would claim her.

Eric got to the floor beside Bill, his own hand venturing into Jessica's folds.

"Take her," he said softly. "Show her the bond between Sire and Childe." He put his hand on Bill's back, urging him forward.

Bill moved to settle himself over Jessica, hooking her legs over his arms. He looked down on her, her mouth open and panting, her fangs long and glistening.

"I am your maker, and this is my right. But I will not force you. Do you want this?" He whispered, his hand caressing her breast.

Jessica nodded quickly, wanting the pleasure she knew she would receive. Bill nodded and, setting his face almost grimly, he pushed forward.

Jessica couldn't stop the cry that pushed past her lips as he tore through her maidenhead. His girth was impressive and he stretched her painfully. She heard Eric and Pam's sharp inhalation at the scent of her blood. Before she could think further Bill was moving in her, pushing deeper, harder, claiming her.

She quickly found the rhythm, pushing back against him, clawing at his back as his hand reached down to work her clit. Her nails drew blood as she moved closer to climax.

Eric's hand stilled Bill's movements. He forced the younger vampire to lie on his back, lifting Jessica and placing her back down on top of him. He then moved behind her, preparing her rear entrance for him.

He worked her in rhythm with Bill's thrust, adding another finger, and another. When he felt her ready he waited for Bill to withdraw before thrusting in as Bill did.

Jessica tumbled into a screaming orgasm at their double penetration. It continued to roll over her as the thrust in unison, drawing out her pleasure. Pam appeared over Bill's head, on her knees. She straddled his face, allowing him to pleasure her with his tongue. Her grin was devilish. She took Jessica's face in her hands and drew her towards her waiting lips, kissing her passionately.

Bill felt himself moving towards climax and thrust harder, faster, into Jessica. Eric matched him thrust for thrust, his hand slipping between them to play with Jessica. He felt where Bill and Jessica were joined and his fingers delved into the wetness there, caressing both of them. Bill groaned at his touch.

Jessica felt her climax about to crest again and with a deft flick of his fingers Eric sent her soaring.

Bill shuddered as he felt Jessica's walls fluttering around him and with a desperate groan he bit into Pam's thigh, drawing rich blood into his mouth and shuddering his release into Jessica's waiting body.

Eric buried his fangs into Jessica's neck, sending the girl into another soaring orgasm as he found his own release. Pam rode Bill's mouth for several more thrust before she, too, climaxed, falling back in relief.

There was silence in the room, except for Jessica's unnecessary panting. Eric did not bother to chide her again about her residual human traits. There would be time enough for that later. He pulled himself from her nubile body, easing her down onto Bill's chest.

Standing, he reached a hand out to Pam and helped her to her feet. With a smile he gave her a quick kiss, pushing back her hair, before he moved to put on his clothes as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Pam, too, dressed herself, her eyes lingering on the couple sprawled on the floor.

Bill opened his eyes and looked at Jessica, lying on his chest. He sat, holding her exhausted body to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, his eyes ashamed and concerned. He had not wanted to submit her to vampire rules and behaviour. He had wanted to save her from this fate.

"Yes," she nodded against his broad chest. Bill sighed, nodded and helped her up. This would change things. He was her Maker and had claimed that right now.

He helped her dress, tenderness in his movements and actions. He dressed himself before he glanced at Eric, who was sitting in his chair once more. Pam was leaning against the desk, watching with interest.

"Well, Jessica, what do you think?" Eric drawled casually, his hands straightening his hair. "Do you think you enjoy playing with vampires?"

Jessica looked from him to Bill, choosing her words. Eric's grin widened. She turned her eyes back to him and levelled her gaze.

"Yes, I think I do." She smiled. Eric laughed out loud, as did Pam.

"Well Bill, I hope she is easier to control now. And if not, at least you have found a way to shut her up."

Bill's glare was the last thing Eric was graced with as the two younger vampires left the office and headed back to Bon Temps.


End file.
